Hazardous Actions & Reactions of Love
by ravenhunter1957
Summary: Sherlock Holmes knows his feelings for his flatmate John but Does John know his own feelings for Sherlock. Will Sherlock finally have someone to call his own or is he just destined to be alone.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 ~The Way Things Are~

Sherlock sits in his chair watching the midnight sky as it blankets over London calling all who inhabit it to sleep. Except for the agitated Sherlock Holmes. He sits in silence as the crackle of the fire place behind him gives some comfort to the longing silence of Johns absence slowly consuming him. John goes out every one in a while to spend time with his old friends from the war or out on a date that has him coming home alone every time. It pains Sherlock to see the look of disappointment on John's face. The way his shoulders slump in sync with his eyes feeling unloved and alone. Almost another hour passes through the night as Sherlock stays as solid as stone, appearing to not even breathe until John walks in. He only wants to breathe when he s in Johns presence. but knowing that's impossible he still acts like its plausible. Sherlock hears Johns foot steps coming up the creaky wooden steps, but also followed by another pair right behind him. 'Maybe its ms Hudson'? he thinks to himself waiting in anticipation for the door knob to turn. Finally he hears the doorknob turn and his Grey eyes start to brighten, John slumps inside lightly buzzed by the looks of his walk stumbling slightly over his own feet. Mrs. Hudson's voice comes through the door sounding happy, other then that Sherlock thinks its white noise to what she s saying. He beacon's in on Johns features. The flattened hair from Johns hand as he tried to straighten it, the stain on his coat arm as a waitress spilled beer on him accidentally. Also the dirt on his front shoe interpreting he walked home and the last thing he noticed scared him the most. The pink rose print of a pair of lips on his neck just diagonal of his Jaw. John never let any date kiss past his lips, that was his main rule to ensure not to go too far. That's how Dr. John Watson was, always letting the other make the first move so there's no uncomfortable decline. 'John broke his main rule for a girl who wears Enchanted Forest body spray and a strong lathering of lipstick' The great Sherlock felt his heart sink into his chest as he saw the gleam of happiness in Johns eyes remembering how far he let his guard down.

Sherlock finally speaks up from his chair "You met a girl, a special one by the lipstick on your neck and that gleam in your eyes. I bet this will turn out to be more then one date seeing her number on your wrist is still there" He then went silent again as he watched for Johns reaction. John lets out a slight groan of irritation "Yea, she dose seam special to me. She's a sweet girl, down to earth type" John grabs a novel on fire arms and sits down in his chair opening the book not looking at Sherlock. Not even caring to remove the lipstick from his neck. Sherlock hears his phone ring and answers it "Hello"? there's no noise on the other end then the caller hangs up. "Was that Moriarty"? John asks focused on his book. "I assume so, at times he s like a child who wants to be caught sneaking out of his bedroom window. But at the same time he s the type of man to hold a gun to a child's head as he in visions me writhing in pain" that caught Johns full attention "Sherlock you cant be serious, Moriarty is not that narrow minded to make such a foul move where he can be easily caught. You might say he s like you.." Sherlock gets up pacing, feeling the blood running freely through his veins as his body moves. "Your right we are the same.." John places his book down, his face astonished by this. "oh Sherlock I didn't mean- I, there is no way in this universe that Moriarty is just like you. Your better then he is. Plus Moriarty is one step away from the loony and stalker division, with the way he s so obsessed with you." This doesn't amuse Sherlock at all, it frightens him. Because he knows Moriarty is just toying with him waiting for the right time to strike, like a black mamba infecting its victim leaving them paralyzed and scarred. Sherlock walks over getting his coat and scarf opening the door as John notices. "Sherlock where are you going"? He hesitates as how to lie to John. "I'm going to the lab to do some more digging on Moriarty, and where he might be located" John nods suspecting nothing out of the ordinary from Sherlock, that's how Sherlock liked it. With that Sherlock makes his way to Molly's for a chat.  
The next day Sherlock talks to John for the last time convincing John that he was useful to him before plummeting to the concrete below.

John freezes shocked and unable to move like the voice inside his head is yelling at him to do. He starts off at a jog towards where Sherlock hit the concrete. A cyclist clips John forcing him to the ground as he spins off ignoring the person he just clipped. John gets up making his way to the crowd now surrounding Sherlock. Johns breathing deepens as he pushes his way through the crowd seeing his flat mate now rolled over. His Grey eyes vacant glassed over as the blood flows out of the gash in his head just above his left eye. Johns hand darts for Sherlock's wrist, he doesn't feel anything resembling a heartbeat under his fingers. A nurse pry's Johns hand from Sherlock's limp still warm body, he watches as Sherlock's hand falls completely limp against the ground. Once inside John sits in one of the chairs waiting for results on the surgery, Mycroft and Lestrade are there. The surgeon comes out to them and everyone stands. He clasps his hands together "I'm So sorry he didn't make it.." everyone looks bewildered, John falls to his knees Lestrade catching him holding the Doctor in his arms. John starts to sob and shake uncontrollably as Lestrade tries to comfort a torn man way beyond any hope of ever being whole again.

(3 YEARS LATER) It had been 3 years, more than a thousand days passed since Sherlock's death. John sits in his chair with his eyes closed trying to think of something simple to get him to move around the flat, or just eat something. Moments later his eyes snap open as his vision replays the fall, reminding him that once again Sherlock is not there anymore. He looked at the empty chair in front of him, looking so lonely without his Sherlock in it. Mrs. Hudson didn't come up to the flat anymore, after a while it brought her to tears to even put her hand on the doorknob to that place where Sherlock is no more. Although John did stop by her place fairly regularly to keep some form of his sanity from slipping out of his grasp. He looks outside at the rain patting against the window, his watch timer goes off to remind him he has therapy. John forces himself to his feet and outside where he takes a cab to his appointment.

His therapist sits in her chair across from John gently asking him about his day, he just mumbles out "oh just the usual, heartbreaking day like always.." She looks at him sternly "Now John we have been through this before. Just find one shred of something to smile about and take another step from there, to call it a day until you get up to at least ten things to make you smile in one day, or even in one week." she says sounding gentle to not anger him. The session ended at its usual time and John made his way to Angelo's for a drink. Angelo serves him only 1 glass because a while back John got wasted and started to cause a ruckus's so Angelo gave John a permanent limit of 1. On his way out the door he spots a person who catches his eye, the man is tall with black curly hair and wearing a black coat with matching pants and boots. John races after him grabbing the man by his arm "Sherlock"? the man turns looking puzzled at John. From the back it looked like him but his facial features were off, it was not Sherlock. John goes back to the flat, he grabbed one of his medical books scanning through it till he stumbled upon a segment on brain injury. This caught his eye and tugged at his heart, despite the pain he read through it carefully analyzing every type of brain injury there is.

"oh, John.." Johns head lifts up looking at Amy, the girl he first started dating from 3 years ago, the women Sherlock didn't like. She sat on the couch looking at him twirling her index finger in her hair. John sets his book down and joins her on the couch, she takes his hand in hers. John looks up facing her, she leans in kissing his lips. The physical contact did little to distract John from his comatose state, probably nothing ever would, he felt too broken to be fixed. Too mad to be sane again and too lost to be found by this point. John turned off all the lights before leaving. They both went into Johns room, she looked around at his things as John sat on the bed looking at the floor. 'why did you leave me...Sherlock why did you abandon me..' John thinks to himself before she joins him, leaning against John her arm wrapping around him. She leaned in and this time John met her halfway kissing back.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 ~A Ghost's Return~

Sherlock finally made his way back to London. He was relieved that nothing too drastic had changed the London he had come to know and love. He made his way through those once familiar streets hiding in plane sight like a true genius would know how to do. Passing Angelo's he glances inside, John is not there. He continues on towards his old home. Finally he reaches 221B Baker St, Sherlock opens the first door rather silently. He passes on Mrs. Hudson's knowing that she s long since gone to bed by this hour. The steps mildly creak as he walks up them to the door, his heart starts to race as he quietly opens the door seeing its already unlocked. Then John must be home if its unlocked, he steps inside the dark flat. His eyes have adjusted well to the dark, he walks over sitting in his chair noticing its been cleaned. He looks past the front door to the light from under Johns door, Sherlock hesitates taken by the fear that this is just some illusion that his mind is playing tricks on him. Just then he comes to realize that this is reality, otherwise why would he be waiting in his dark flat and not in his place of hiding waiting to finally emerge from it. Sherlock doesn't know how to speak out. Should he yell out Johns name like he always would. Should he text him, or call his phone. Sherlock hears voices on the other side of Johns door, its him and a women by the light feminine voice of hers. Sherlock moves in his chair uncomfortably, the leather makes a noise from the movement Sherlock just made.

John stiffens, his eyes going wide. "John what s wrong"? Amy asks him, her hands at the middle of his back. John puts his finger to his lips looking dead serious, he grabs his shirt putting it back on and grabs his gun from his night stand taking it off of safety. Amy is right behind John, her hand tugging on the belt loop at Johns pants. John puts his hand up for her to stay put, she remains stilled, her face frightened. John makes his way quietly to the door, going into his military mode. John steps out from the door looking into the darkness, as well as his gun "who's there"? John orders. John tries to see through the darkness but the light from his room is messing with that, making the darkness darker somehow. There's a sudden noise off to his right, like someone standing up from one of the chairs. "J-" John fires his gun twice into the darkness, he hears a thud on the floor. John walks over to where he heard the thud pointing the gun at Sherlock, his eyes burning. "Who are you"?! John orders. Sherlock is stunned beyond belief "John its me..Sherlock Holmes.." Johns eyes narrow more "Bull, The great Sherlock Holmes is dead."! Sherlock could see that John was reliving through his demons once again. John sees Sherlock through a sliver of light pouring through a slightly open curtain, his eyes widen when they meet those Grey, frightened eyes of Sherlock. The gun is still pointed at Sherlock "I swear I'll fire again if you don't tell me who you are" Johns dead serious. Sherlock struggles to his feet "John its me...Sherlock" John doesn't believe him "Prove it, tell me something Only Sherlock would say and I might reconsider." Sherlock's mind goes a million miles a hour thinking of what to say that's good enough for John. "I have no interest in women

The gun drops from Johns hand, he starts to shake like mad. John races to his bedroom grabbing his first aid kit yelling at Amy to call an ambulance. She starts dialing it rushing after John who is already at Sherlock's side opening his kit. Sherlock was hit in his shoulder, a through and through shot and in his lower abdomen, a shallow wound. John takes out his gauze and applies pressure first to Sherlock's abdomen. Sherlock lets a grunt escape his lips "Sherlock..." Johns hands start to shake. "Focus soldier" Sherlock says snapping John back into focus he patches up both wounds rather quickly and thoroughly. The bullets are set beside Sherlock stained with his blood. Sherlock's hand reaches up to touch Johns face, Johns hand grabs Sherlock's hand clutching it. "Sherlock...why, how are you alive..I.." Just then the paramedic's arrive picking up Sherlock carrying him out of the flat and down to the ambulance. Mrs. Hudson's waiting outside along with Amy. Sherlock is being lifted into the back of the ambulance when he sees John take his place by Amy's side, his eyes still fresh with shock. Sherlock's hand reaches out for John but the doors shut blocking Sherlock from John. Separating them once more, the long ride to the hospital Sherlock keeps repeating Johns name to himself ignoring the paramedics pointless questions as to how he s holding up. Sherlock's eyes flutter open when he feels a hand on his own, he looks over to see his older brother Mycroft starring back at him. "Mycroft..."? Mycroft nods holding back the tears in his eyes "yes little brother, its me" Sherlock closes his eyes momentarily. Sherlock starts to talk "Mycroft, I know your wondering how I am alive and I know that you know I hold the answer. Before I tell you there are more serious matters at hand to deal with" Sherlock's brother is slightly speechless but he knows Sherlock most likely will save that for last. "alright beside you coming back from the dead, what other matters are more important then that"? he asks feeling funny not knowing. "well first off, there's Moriarty's death to consider.-"Mycroft cuts Sherlock off "Sherlock Moriarty did not die, he still lives. And the weird part is the crimes by Moriarty stopped after you died" Sherlock sits there taken aback by this, his hands clench in rage. "What Moriarty is alive"?! Sherlock's heart monitor starts increasing, Mycroft grabs onto Sherlock's arms, forcing him against his pillow. "Calm down brother we will handle it if anything else goes wrong I assure you that" Sherlock calms down breathing evenly now, although he is still flaming with rage behind his eyes. "Sherlock get some rest, I will see you in the morning. Take care brother" Mycroft leaves the room and Sherlock falls asleep to the sound of the monitors in his room that annoy him to no end. The next morning Sherlock wakes up in the same hospital bed he fell asleep in, the same room with the annoying monitors. Sherlock looks around seeing his brother in a nearby chair reading through a book but he doesn't see John, at all. A nurse comes in "Sherlock Holmes"? she asks him Sherlock nods "yes that is me, why did you have to ask. I could have just said no, which would throw you off making you think you went into the wrong room." She stares at him for a minute "You are ready to be discharged" The nurse takes the Iv out of Sherlock's arm and puts a cotton ball to the penetration point taping it up. Mycroft tosses a clean pair of cloths on Sherlock's lap and closes the curtain around him giving him privacy. Once he is dressed he pulls the curtains open getting off of the bed, he stumbles at first. A hand catches his arm steadying him. "Take it easy Sherlock" Sherlock knew that voice anywhere, he turned to see John. His face lightened up seeing John in the sunlight. Johns shoulders are still slumped with a comatose look to him that sends a chill through Sherlock. "John, what are you doing here"? John looks at him, almost through him "what, cant a guy go see his flat mate back from the dead, that he nearly killed last night" Johns tone was melancholy.

Sherlock was utterly saddened by Johns current state of comatose, and that he had to suffer through it for 3 years without Sherlock being able to help ease the pain. "Look John don't blame yourself for last night, it was my fault that I did not announce myself as I was coming in the door. That I just crept in sitting in my chair, giving you the impression that I was just some random threat, possibly sent to kill you." John thought about it for a minute replaying the events from last night in his head. "well I wouldn't put it past you to be that stealthy but on another hand danger is a addicting drug to you. So I could see you doing that again." John says not looking at Sherlock. "Well seeing that your alright and alive now I guess I'd better go see how Amy's doing, she was pretty shaken up last nigh from it." John turns from Sherlock to leave, Sherlock grabs his arm stopping John. "John..wait..look I know what I did hurt you and I-" John cuts him off shrugging his arm out of Sherlock's hand, turning and glaring at Sherlock. "No, no what you did...Not only did you burn the heart out of me when you killed yourself, proving I was only useful to you. You destroyed whatever friendship we had" Sherlock can feel his heart being physically torn apart by Johns words, knowing how far he damaged his friends life to save it. Sherlock reaches his hand out for John but John is already gone down the hall. Sherlock chases after John down the hall ignoring his brother calling after him. Sherlock tries to push past the crowded hall without knocking anyone down. Finally Sherlock reaches outside on the other side of the doors but looses John in the crowd. He spins around in circles desperately searching for his soldier in the crowd. He spots John in the crowd, with Amy at his side, her head cradled on his shoulder as they made their way in the crowd.  
Sherlock makes his way through the crowd "John"! he calls out but John doesn't turn around due to the separation between them. He pushes his way through people ignoring their annoyed rants from his rudeness. Sherlock is closer to him now just a few people away from John at this point, Sherlock passes a man who stares at him as he walks by. Sherlock grabs Johns coat collar shoving him to the ground covering him with his body as a gun goes off. Sherlock looks up seeing the man he passed moments ago get taken down by civilians. He sighs in relief noticing the crowd around where John and Amy were. John fights his way out of Sherlock's grasp running over to Amy, Sherlock gets up seeing Amy bleeding on the ground now in Johns arms. He hears Johns voice speaking softly to her, John picks her up making his way through the crowd back to the hospital. Sherlock sits in the waiting room watching John pace back and forth angrily. John glares at Sherlock with each pass, he finally stops his eyes boring into Sherlock's. John and Sherlock make their way back to 221B Baker St once they get word that Amy's condition was not serious. Once inside their flat John punches Sherlock sending him back a few steps. Sherlock looks at John shocked "John what was that for"?! Sherlock raises his voice at John. John grabs Sherlock's collar shoving him against the wall in a rage. "It was you. Your the one who shoved me down, therefore Amy got shot because I couldn't protect her"! John growled his hands shaking with rage. "John calm down. Control yourself" Sherlock ordered instantly calming down John making him release his grip on Sherlock.

John and Sherlock sit on the couch not saying a word for the first several minutes. "Look, Sherlock I'm sorry for my outburst. ...I just...I just got you back...and then me and Amy...we..." John starts crying unable to hold it in any longer. Sherlock wraps his arms around John pulling him close rubbing his back soothingly. "Do you love her.."? Sherlock asks. "I..I don't know Sherlock" Sherlock's heart tugs once more by Johns words 'how can all this be so messed up once I return'? Sherlock thinks to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 ~Heartbreak & A Deadly Game~

Sherlock went down to Mrs. Hudson's revealing to her that he was alive and well. He nearly gave her a heart attack when she saw him but that passed and she wrapped her arms around him crying and scolding him like a mother. She invited him inside, Sherlock took a seat on her couch while she made them some tea. "Well my boy I'm glad your alive. How ever did you do it"? She asks setting Sherlock's tea in his hands. He paused sipping his tea before answering her question. "Mrs. Hudson, I had to..there is no easy way to break it. I was a hostage in a vital position. I either die, having John watch or Moriarty shoots John and I have to watch. Before then I went to Molly and told her what I predicted, When I arrived in the morgue she had a defibrillator and medical kit ready for me, She brought me back and I went into hiding for the next 3 years until I thought it was safe enough to come out of hiding. I couldn't tell him at the time and I don't think I can tell him now. He is in too much of a fragile state for me to reveal this to him."

Mrs. Hudson sorts through what Sherlock just told her. "Well, what you did was the bravest and most selfless act I've ever herd. Sacrificing your life so others will live. I knew you had greatness in you" She smiles at Sherlock. There's a ruckus upstairs. It makes Sherlock jump to his feet, he dashes out the door running up the steps stopping at the door. Sherlock turns the knob when he hears a argument between John and Amy has broken out. He hastily retreats from the door down the steps. He goes outside and pulls out a cigarette. Sherlock can hear them coming down the steps, they stop once they reach the bottom of the steps. There is a long pausing silence that puts Sherlock on edge. Not able to handle the silence he opens the door to find John down on one knee holding out a ring to Amy. He stands there in the doorway shocked, he turns running out letting the draft close the door behind him. John looks after him feeling uneasy about what he just did. Sherlock keeps running until he tires out. He sits on the curb fuming and hurt with grief. "Are you Sherlock Holmes"? a voice asks from behind him. Sherlock raises his head predicting the person will attack. The man grabs Sherlock from behind his arm around Sherlock's throat. Sherlock rises to his feet leaning forward flipping the man on to his back. Sherlock pulls out his gun pointing it at the mans head right in between the eyes "Who are you, what do you want with me besides the useless attack you just attempted."! Sherlock raises his voice at the man.

The man appeared a few years younger then Sherlock. He had dark circles under his eyes from staying up nights and sleeping little during the day, He also smelled of cigarette's. His messy dark hair covered his eyes slightly, also his stained shirt and ripped pants tells Sherlock that this man was a all night party animal, a scum for hire by Moriarty, possibly. Sherlock looked the man in the eyes he deducted that this man was as sober as can be, that he was only acting intoxicated to throw Sherlock off the possibility that he was dangerous. He finally speaks up, still on the ground "I...Nothing I've just herd a lot about you. About how you faked your death I hated you for that" his voice sounding angry. Sherlock narrows his eyes at the man "Who says I faked my death, How did you come to this conclusion"? Sherlock asks him, sounding more like a demand. John comes running up seeing Sherlock with a gun pointed to a mans head. "Sherlock don't he s not worth it" Sherlock lowers his gun from the man placing it at his back once again. Sherlock turns from the man walking off. John chases after Sherlock grabbing onto his arm stopping his friend in his tracks. "Sherlock wait, why did you have a gun to that guys head"? John asked not understanding Sherlock's reason behind it. "John I have my reasons just like you would." Sherlock looked at him knowing John still did not understand. "forget it John" Sherlock steps into the dark alley starring at the ground, John grabs Sherlock's arm once more determined to get to the bottom of his behavior. "Sherlock I'm not leaving until you tell me what is wrong, and don't tell me your fine I can see that your clearly not" John ends his sentence placing his hands in his pockets. Sherlock's hand makes contact with the wall beside him, angry and hurt he ignores the throbbing in his hand, and the blood seeping out of the cuts on his knuckles. John goes over to Sherlock examining his hand, Sherlock pulls away from Johns touch. 'He'll never love me the way I love him' the thought cut across Sherlock's mind and that's all it took. "Sherlock quit being childish let me see your hand, it could get infected if its not cleaned properly" John was trying to help his friend but Sherlock didn't want the help of a friend, it wasn't enough for the great detective. He needed the love that only his ex-army doctor could provide, the only person Sherlock ever let in was his John. Sherlock shoved John back. "Sherlock, what has gotten into you. Your acting like I'm going to leave and never come back" John remained calm as he spoke to Sherlock, not knowing how Sherlock would react to a stern voice. "Your already leaving me John"! Sherlock shouted throwing his fist into Johns face, forcing John backwards. Just then John understood what Sherlock was talking about, he knew since he was now engaged he would eventually leave Sherlock.

Sherlock walks past John, tears streaming down his hot cheeks "congratulations" Sherlock heads back up to his flat more broken then he could ever be. He slaps four patches on his arm rubbing his temples. "You love John, don't you" Sherlock looks over to see Amy standing behind Johns chair leaning against it. "leave me alone.." Sherlock's voice is cracking. Amy walks over to Sherlock placing her hand on his shoulder "its Ok if you do but he s my fiance now. You need to understand that" Sherlock eyes her "Funny the way you said that, makes it sound like a threat to me. Meaning that you do think of me as a threat, that if the both of you were madly in love there would be no reason for you saying that to me." She steps back shocked at how well Sherlock put that into words laying it out for her to see. The next morning Sherlock is pacing the length of his bedroom trying to piece all that has happened together, but for some reason his conclusions leaves him at a dead end every time. The day drones on as Sherlock has to sit on the side lines and watch John be with Amy at his side.

Later on that night Sherlock leaves the two of them in Johns room and goes out desperately in need of some fresh air. As Sherlock walks through the streets, head down he stops when he receives a text. The contact is withheld "Meet me at the pier in one hour or you will regret it Sherlock" Sherlock stares at the text and immediately heads over to the pier. He can make out the buildings perfectly and leans against the entrance to the first warehouse closest to the water. Another text comes in "come inside" he follows into the dark warehouse "Hello"? Sherlock asks in his baritone voice. Sherlock is grabbed by two men from behind wrapping his scarf around his mouth pulling it tight so he can not speak. "Good boy you managed to walk right into my trap once again. ah isn't this fun, you and I playing cat and mouse" Moriarty's voice broke through the darkness sending a chill through Sherlock.

Moriarty snatches Sherlock's phone and quickly sends a text to John asking him to meet Sherlock at the pier and to come alone. "Sherlock"? Johns voice rings through the warehouse, he hears a ruckus and chases after the noise, his gun now in his hand. John stops when he sees Sherlock bound and gagged tied to a wooden beam. Their eyes meet and Moriarty reveals himself from the shadows. "Moriarty" John growls at him clutching his gun. "yes, So John do tell are you happy to see me again"? Moriarty says it almost giddy. "Personally I wanted to see you with a bullet in your head, but that can be arranged" John glares at Moriarty's smug smile."oh not so fast, why we have only just begun John. Don t you see it, I have our famous and worlds greatest detective and his ex-army doctor by the hair and there is nothing you two can do about it" ! Moriarty shouts at both John and Sherlock, sounding insane as usual to them. "What exactly do you want with us this time Moriarty" ? John asks still pointing his gun right at Moriarty s head. Moriarty takes a few more steps towards John then walks right over next to Sherlock. Sherlock growls through his gag as Moriarty s fingers run through Sherlock s curly black hair. "you know your hair is exquisitely soft, its too bad a certain someone wont be able to feel your hairs softness". John grits his teeth "that s enough Moriarty" ! John orders him raged by what he s having to witness.

Just then John hears a pair of heels making a approach from the other side of the warehouse. The figure comes into view and John nearly drops his gun. "Amy, what are you doing here" ? John asks baffled by this. Moriarty motions for Amy to come over to him. She makes her way over to Moriarty kissing his cheek. "Oh John, thank you for the ring. But we cant see each other any more" She giggles starring at the ring on her finger and takes it off throwing it at John. John drops his gun and gently picks up the ring, holding it in his hand. Tears start to form in Johns eyes as he puts his ring into his chest pocket of his jacket zipping it closed. Sherlock s eyes sadden at having to see John more broken then he has ever seen him. A knife is handed to Moriarty "oh John your going to want to watch this if you want to take the last few looks at your precious Sherlock" Moriarty slices the blade down Sherlock s button up shirt causing it to flutter open revealing Sherlock s bare chest.

"Stop, what are you doing"? John cries desperately. Moriarty s face turns into a fake frown "aww is the little doctor sad" Moriarty laughs at Johns plea to stop the torture. Moriarty grabs Sherlock s jaw, removing the scarf from Sherlock s mouth tossing it to the floor. That s when Moriarty slices across Sherlock s cheek hearing Sherlock scream. Moriarty takes the knife gliding it slowly across Sherlock s chest seeing his breathing start to quicken. Moriarty slides the tip of the knife around Sherlock s heart. Watching his skin vibrate rapidly to Sherlock's accelerated heart rate. "isn't it funny that people always indicate that such a vital organ, the heart is where feelings and emotions come from. Don t you think so John" ? Moriarty sees Johns worried eyes and smiles evilly. The dagger slices into Sherlock s shoulder making Sherlock scream once again. He then makes several shallow cuts across Sherlock s chest and even a few on his back. He listens to Sherlock quietly whimpering and gasping in pain. Moriarty stops looking angry. He turns towards John grinning, John goes to pick up his gun but is held back by two of Moriarty s thugs for hire. John recognizes the one to his right, he s the man that Sherlock had a gun to his face while he was on the ground. "oh again what s with the big rush John. Your acting like Sherlock could bleed to death" Moriarty says with a shocked look on his face. Johns hands are bound behind him with rope. A cranking sound comes in and a hook latches onto Johns rope hoisting him a few inches off of the ground. Moriarty drops the knife and begins to hit John repeatedly. With each punch and kick John tries to hold back a groan in pain. "aww no scream" ? Moriarty asks "Well that s not going to fly with me" Moriarty leans in and bites down on Johns ear hard, making it start to bleed and coaxing a agonized scream out of John. Sherlock begins to thrash around trying to get out of his bindings. "Moriarty stop" ! Sherlock roars at him but Moriarty keeps up his torture with John. Moriarty finally stops hitting John as soon as he sees the first round of bruising start to appear on Johns skin. "I told you Sherlock I don t like to get my hands dirty but I had to that time. It was well worth the effort" Moriarty smiles at Sherlock showing his bloody teeth to him.

"well, you two have to see it now. Ok since you haven t let me riddle you this. What do you get when you add a heart and a brain together" ? Moriarty waits but hears no response from either man. "it makes a complete being. Too bad for you John, you have never loved Sherlock and yet he loves you. Why else would he fake his own death in order to save your life" Moriarty grabs the knife again and plunges it into Johns chest then onto his opposite side before tossing the knife onto the ground. Moriarty throws Sherlock s phone against the wall smashing it, he has his men unbind Sherlock who falls to his knees. "oh and Johns phone only has enough battery power to make a quick call so if I were you I d get dialing" with that Moriarty and his thugs vanish from the warehouse. Sherlock rushes over getting John down and stumbles for Johns phone dialing Lestrade to get a ambulance at their location. Sherlock takes his shirt off and applies it to Johns chest wound. Johns chest is covered in blood and his breathing is becoming shallow. He tires to focus but only catches parts of what Sherlock is saying. "John stay with me ...John ...don t die.. ...pulse is steadily weakening ...John" Then John hears the roar of the police cars right outside the warehouse. Sherlock picks up John rushing him to the ambulance that is waiting for them. John hears Sherlock's declines for medical attention and catches something not usually said by Sherlock. "No I wont be checked out until I know that John will be ok" John closes his eyes remaining conscious.

Sherlock opens his eyes looking around. He sits up in a hospital bed and instantly calls out Johns name. Sherlock sees Lestrade come walking in. "Lestrade, where s John"? Lestrade sits down next to Sherlock s bed placing a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "Sherlock John is going to be ok, he s recovering well. John should be discharged by tonight and so will you" Sherlock calms down knowing that John is going to be just fine. After Sherlock and John are released from the hospital they are driven home in a squad car as a safety precaution. Sherlock sighs in relief once they are back inside their flat. Sherlock helps John to bed since John took quite a heavy beating from Moriarty. The next two days Sherlock keeps a constant eye on John, barley giving him any privacy for that matter. Sherlock has Miss Hudson change the locks just to be safe. Sherlock walks over grabbing his violin playing a soft melody as the sun begins to rise outside his window of the flat. John comes out of his bedroom drawn to the beautiful melody that Sherlock is playing. He sits on the couch watching Sherlock play so gently, lost in the music as he goes into the finishing melody of the song. "Sherlock, that was beautiful" Sherlock sets the violin down in its place and takes a small bow "thank you John. I was bored so I made that one up this morning" John then gets up walking to the kitchen making him and Sherlock some breakfast and their morning tea.

Sherlock sits down not making eye contact with John while he eats. John clears his throat "um, Sherlock." Sherlock looks up at John from across the table "what" ? John lightly licks his lips "well I was wondering. What would you like to do today since they wont give us a case for the next week to make sure we are recovered enough". Sherlock sits back in his chair thinking for a moment "Well, I think I just want to relax for the day" John drops his fork onto his plate surprised. "Sherlock, you never want to relax. Your mind is to active for a full day of relaxation. What s going on "? Sherlock eyes John sitting across from him, he leans in towards John. "I am simply in no mood to go out side today John" Sherlock hated lying to John again but he didn't want John to leave the flat alone, in fear that Moriarty will kill him if he s not right with Sherlock. He gets up from the table placing his dish in the sink to be washed. John gets up walking over to Sherlock "no, something is defiantly up with you. Your mood is off, now you either tell me what is bothering you or I will find out myself" John crosses his arms over his chest giving Sherlock a parental look. Sherlock goes to pass John but John stops Sherlock holding his hand against Sherlock's chest keeping the detective against the sink. Sherlock tries not to blush feeling Johns hand against his chest, he straitens upright "John let me pass" Sherlock says politely. John doesn't move his hand from Sherlock's chest for about another minute, looking up at the detectives grey eyes. Johns hand finally leaves Sherlock's chest and he lets Sherlock pass. He puts his dish in the sink then he goes over to his chair not knowing why Sherlock wont tell him what is wrong. John tries to remember the other night when Moriarty toyed with both of them. He tried to remember but he couldn't he kept getting a blur for a answer but that was not going to help him.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 ~Confessions And Doubts~

Sherlock lays in his bed wide awake the next night because he cant get to sleep without thinking of John. Sherlock sits up frustrated and restless, he gets off of the bed and he sneaks across the flat over to Johns room. He opens Johns door and finds John asleep sprawled out on the bed. Sherlock smiles as he walks over seeing Johns shirt half unbuttoned and that his pants hung around his ankles as he fell asleep trying to get ready for bed. Sherlock removes his pants laying them on the floor and he pulls the blanket over John. He waits there for a minute watching John sleep, seeing his chest rise and fall as he sleeps soundly. Sherlock leaves Johns room and goes back to his laying on the bed finally able to sleep. The next morning John lightly shakes Sherlock awake "Sherlock, Sherlock" he opens his eyes seeing John. "John, what s wrong"? Sherlock asks instantly thinking something has exploded. John calms Sherlock down "no, nothing is wrong, but you have slept in way too late, its almost 2 in the after noon so I figured I would wake you up" Sherlock gets out of bed and walks over to the kitchen feeling embarrassed that he slept in so late during the day.

John walks past Sherlock, their hands brushing against each other as he passes. Sherlock blushes slightly feeling Johns soft hand. Sherlock finally speaks up "John, I have to tell you something. Its about that night that Moriarty had us hostage" John raises his eyebrow at Sherlock not sure where this would lead to considering Sherlock to be, well Sherlock. "ok, then what do you have to tell" ? John says standing near the wall. "John I ..I love you" Sherlock looks at John feeling his cheeks burning. He sees a flicker of pain cross over Johns eyes. Sherlock walks over to John backing John up against the wall. "Sherlock stop fooling around" Sherlock backs away a few inches. "Do you mean to tell me that you feel nothing for me"? Sherlock asks feeling a pain in his chest. "I don t know Sherlock. The last thing I want to look for anymore is love. Its just a let down." Sherlock leans in brushing his cheek against Johns whispering into Johns ear. "I wont ever let you down John" Sherlock kisses Johns cheek and John pushes him back.

Sherlock looks at John saddened and confused. "John, don t let what Amy did to you stop your whole life from moving forward" John walks past Sherlock angered by all of this. Sherlock stops John turning him around to face Sherlock. "What" ? John snaps at Sherlock not really caring if he hurts Sherlock s feelings at this point. "John, where are you going"? John grabs his coat opening the door. "out Sherlock" grabs Johns arm not wanting him to leave. John shoves Sherlock back causing Sherlock to fall against the edge of the chair toppling it over. John leaves slamming the door, leaving his flat mate on the floor. "John.." Sherlock doesn't move from his position for a few minutes sorting through all that could be done to help John. John goes to the pub and orders a bottle. John looks around the pub at all of the faces, keeping a eye out for anyone suspicious. He didn't see or sense anyone who might cause a threat so he began downing the bottle. A man sits down next to John nudging his arm "hey, you were in the military right"? John looks over at the man who asked nodding "yea I was" The man pats Johns shoulder "I knew it I can smell a military man from a mile away, my names Keith" Something felt off to John. 'Come on, don t fall for that. You just got out of the hospital a few days ago'. John turns away from Keith. "Sorry Keith but I m in no mood to talk. Maybe some other time". John hears him get up and walk away, he sighs in relief once Keith left. Another bottle down and John feels a bit more then a light buzz speeding through his veins, he knew he was drunk. John gets up from the bar taking a taxi home. Staggering up the stairs John makes it inside the flat, dropping his coat on the ground heading towards his room. John didn't notice Sherlock waiting up for him or that Sherlock placed his coat back on the hanger after he went to his room. Sherlock retreats to his room for the night letting John sleep off the alcohol in his system. The next morning John wakes up with a pounding headache as his hangover begins. John goes to the kitchen and fixes up a quick hangover remedy before he goes on with his morning routine. Since Sherlock's secret was out in the open John started to avoid any physical contact with the detective, his flat mate and his friend. For John it was just too painful and at the wrong time. If Sherlock had confessed before his Death then maybe things would be different but that s not the case. The week comes to a close and Lestrade starts to give them cases again. As for Sherlock and John the cases are to simple for Sherlock to put very much effort into it. He wanted a difficult case again, one that he actually had to work on and put his skills to good use. Several days passed and Sherlock and John started to fall out of place. Sherlock kept trying to get close to John but every time John backed away or he took off for hours at a time not telling Sherlock where he was going. Giving Sherlock every reason to worry about him and think of the worst that could happen to John.

Sherlock was about to go mad with the way John was acting towards Sherlock's feelings. Like it would kill John if they were to touch at all. Sherlock knew that John was never like this before, John was always warm with a level head on his shoulders all the time. Sherlock loved how John would explain something to a person that Sherlock deducted. How John found a way to put his heart into every word, making the person feel better about themselves thanks to John. To Sherlock John might as well be a totally different person, and Sherlock hated that. Sherlock was furious that John didn't even go out and date anymore, even though Sherlock hated the idea of that he wanted John back to his normal heartwarming self again. The next night John went out, that made Sherlock happy, he thought that he would reconnect with his old war buddies. A few hours later Sherlock remained in his chair awaiting Johns return, drunk or buzzed like he was recently. Sherlock herd Johns approach up the steps, he could tell that John was drunk with the way the steps creaked to a uneven stumbling walk. He herd him at the top of the steps and stumble against the wall. Sherlock hesitated whether or not to go and bring John in. The hesitation ended and Sherlock remained glued to his chair in the dark flat. Then Sherlock herd what had to be a moan from the other side of the door, the detective uncrossed his legs gripping the arms of his chair tightly. Sherlock herd the door open and herd the sound of a girls laughter as she and John walked and stumbled through the front door. They staggered up to Johns room closing the door behind him. Sherlock gripped his chest feeling as if his heart could stop beating at any moment due to this new side of John. Sherlock made his way over to Johns door, hiding behind the corner closest to Johns door in the deep shadows of their flat. Sherlock could hear the sound of lips smacking together followed by muffled moans coming from both John and the women. John was going way to far with her, he didn't even go this far with the deceitful Amy. Sherlock sunk to the floor hearing everything. He felt like if he heard anymore he would not only lose his sense of sanity, he hoped his heart would stop putting him out of his misery. Everything came to a standstill when he heard the disapproving gasp escape from the women's lips. "oh, you didn't tell me that you had more then one scar John" he heard a muffled response from John too dulled to make anything out. The women got off of the bed, apparently grabbing her things "There s no way I m going near those hideous scars you freak" Sherlock jolted when he heard her storm out of the darkened flat. He heard John fall back onto the bed and for a moment everything was quiet. Then as Sherlock pressed his ear against Johns door he heard the quickened breathing of John sobbing, Sherlock clutched onto the door balling his hands into fists as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

When the sobbing ceased and things quieted down again, Sherlock went into Johns room. He walked over to where John lay curled up slightly, his face still red. Sherlock could see the perfect vein from Johns forehead raised against his skin due to the intensity of his sobbing. Sherlock gently rubbed Johns forehead then wiped the tears away from Johns eyes. Sherlock gently placed the blanket over John smelling the aroma of alcohol on Johns breath. He was out for the night Sherlock leaned down lightly kissing Johns forehead "as I said before. I will never let you down" Sherlock whispered to John before leaving the room. Sherlock's grey eyes opened as he heard a noise coming from Johns room. Sherlock got up stumbling his way through the dark flat and over to Johns room. Once he opened the door he was hit with a wall of heat coming from Johns room. Sherlock made his way over to John, he was tossing and turning on his bed, slightly whimpering as well. Sherlock placed his hand to Johns forehead feeling his skin burning with fever. Sherlock bolted out of the room and grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in cold water, ringing it out before running back to Johns room. He placed it on Johns head and stripped the blankets from John to help ensure John wouldn't raise his fever with the blankets on him. Sherlock waited by Johns bedside for a few minutes before leaving. Close to another hour later Sherlock woke again due to Johns tossing and turning because of the fever, Sherlock picked John up carrying him to his room. Sherlock laid John down on his bed feeling the dramatic temperature difference between the rooms, Sherlock's room was much cooler. Once again he got a cold cloth and placed it over Johns forehead, he then took Johns pulse, concerned about John having this violent of a fever. Johns pulse was accelerated, Sherlock stripped Johns shoes, pants and his sweater from John. Leaving John in a grey T-shirt and his boxers. Sherlock stayed awake the rest of the night frequently re cooling his washcloth and every so often he took Johns pulse just to be safe. When morning finally broke Sherlock was leaning into his chair, the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. His eyes were threatening to close but he wanted to make sure John would be ok. He didn't want to sleep even though he needed it badly. Sherlock kept starring at John on the bed as Miss Hudson walked into the room. "Sherlock, what s wrong you look exhausted" Miss Hudson visited them every chance she could after hearing about the incident with Moriarty. She walked over to Sherlock "John has a fever. I need to stay awake and make sure he gets better" Sherlock's voice was Zombified he leaned forward eyes closing. Miss Hudson caught Sherlock just before he fell out of his chair, his head rested against Miss Hudson's shoulder. Sherlock's eyes snapped open seconds later panic in his face "John, John" Miss Hudson stroked Sherlock's face shushing him. "Sherlock, get some sleep and I will tend to John" Sherlock protested "oh Sherlock I have had two children and I have three grandchildren. I have the motherly skills to tend to a grown man with a fever, and a sleep deprived genius for a few days if needed" She smiled at Sherlock's impressed expression. She pulled the detective to his feet and laid him down in his bed next to John, Sherlock brushed his hand against Johns arm feeling the dramatic difference in body temperature. Sherlock's eyes closed as his hand held onto Johns burning arm.

Johns eyes fluttered open starring at the ceiling. He felt week and his head heavy. John could tell immediately that he had a fever. The thing he was not sure of was how the fever was brought on it was not cold enough outside or the cold and flue season for that fact. John looked to the side seeing Sherlock asleep next to him. John looked down at his arm seeing Sherlock's hand over it. John allowed a light smile to creep upon his lips, when Miss Hudson came into the room Johns smile vanished.

"M-Miss Hudson, what are you doing here"? John asked confused as to why she was there. "John you had a fever. I heard Sherlock going back and forth from his room to yours a few times last night. The poor dear, he was up all night trying to bring down your fever, I came in around 7am to find him still awake in his chair. He was like a Zombie, he did the most difficult work for me last night but I finally got him to sleep about 6 hours ago" John looked at Sherlock amazed that Sherlock went to those lengths to help his friend. "Well thank you. I think the fever is gone now". Miss Hudson patted Johns shoulder "He really loves you John. I can tell by the way he is around you. So be a dear and go easy on him" She left the flat leaving the two men alone in the bedroom. John laid in the bed for a while, starring at Sherlock as he slept like the dead. John smiled at Sherlock realizing how much he meant to him, John lightly brushed the soft black curls out of Sherlock s eyes. "you really do love me don t you" John spoke softly to the sleeping Sherlock. John pulled Sherlock closer to him, Sherlock wrapped himself around Johns arm in his sleep smiling. John froze feeling Sherlock against him. Sherlock's face pressed against Johns bicep, his soft black curls brushing against Johns arm. John fell asleep next to Sherlock still feeling tired from last night and dealing with the fever that he had. Eventually Sherlock woke up and he slowly wrapped his arms around John, feeling that Johns fever was gone and that he would be ok. Sherlock's lips lightly brushed Johns cheek. He herd John wake up and instantly John shrugged out of Sherlock's arms getting off of the bed. "Sherlock, stop doing that" John said feeling irritated with Sherlock's behavior at the moment. Sherlock got out of bed walking over behind John placing his hand on Johns shoulder. John turns around facing Sherlock once again not sure what to make of what Sherlock will do next. Sherlock looks into Johns eyes feeling the small gag in the back of his throat. "John, when I told you that I loved you I really meant it. I want to be with you if you ll accept me.." Sherlock stands there in front of John waiting for his reaction


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 ~Love, Denial and Violence~

John grabs Sherlock s hand swiping it away from him. Sherlock grabs Johns shirt and shoves John against the wall. Sherlock leans into Johns neck, whispering into Johns ear pleadingly. "John please, I m begging you. I just want you to accept me for me". Sherlock starts to tremble slightly. John felt a spark light in his eyes. A spark that he hadn't felt before, even with the women he dated. A spark that could only be started by Sherlock, He was the match to Johns desire, and John was the heart to melt away Sherlock's coldness. They completed each other, and John knew he couldn't hold back his feeling for Sherlock anymore, he couldn't hide them from Sherlock's eyes once he saw into John. Sherlock pressed his lips against Johns neck feeling his body heat rise, he smiled grabbing Johns earlobe with his wet lips, running his tongue over the bite mark that Moriarty put there. John shudders moaning slightly at Sherlock s touch.

Sherlock moved his hands slowly down Johns chest then back up past his neck and along Johns jaw. John blushed deep red as he tilted his head back "ohh Sherlock.." his hands started to roam Sherlock's body. Sherlock moaned in Johns ear feeling a hot rush shoot through him. Sherlock backed away from John sitting on the bed calming himself down. John slumps to the floor feeling his flushed face, he tries to put together what just happened but doesn't care. "Sherlock, what were you doing"? John asks not knowing why he felt a warmth spreading through his chest. He felt happy for the first time in 3 years.

Without warning John rushes over to where Sherlock is and he leans in kissing Sherlock's forehead gently. Sherlock is stunned by what John just did, he blushes like mad feeling Johns lips against his skin. John backs up a step "Thank you for saving my life Sherlock. I m accepting your friendship again but nothing more then that, we are just flat mates ok". John steps out of the bedroom going back to his room for a bit. Sherlock lays back onto the bed not sure if he should be happy or not, he was glad that John would be his friend again but just a friend. Sherlock was not sure if that could be accomplished easily now that his feelings were out in the open like they now were. Later on that night it was awkward, both of them sitting across from each other knowing one wanted love and the other was only wanting to be friends and nothing more then that. They both barley spoke to the other at dinner which was a rarity at that, John always wanted to talk somewhat while he ate and Sherlock would complain to John about always wanting to talk at dinner. After dinner Sherlock went to the couch and slapped on 3 nicotine patches, placing his hands in his praying position on his chest. John took his place in his chair starring at Sherlock through his purifier vision as he pretends to look up the activity on his website. "John, your starring at me, I can sense it so what is on your mind or do I have to actually open my eyes and deduct it" John almost bit his tongue, he was just concerned with how Sherlock might act to what John had told him earlier. "oh, nothing just waiting for you to go crazy that s all" John chuckled warmly at the thought of it. "why did you stress yourself out so much"? Sherlock asks making John set his laptop down hearing his question. "What, I didn't stress myself out, when"? John states it as a fact, and a question. Sherlock opens his eyes turning his head at John. "When you were drunk and got a fever, it was obviously caused by high stress levels, so it is either from the shock of seeing me alive after all of these years, which is the more rational reaction. But it can also be that your onset depression after my Death mixed with the sleepless nights and nightmares, tied in with your alcohol consumption could have also been the cause. Its up to you to find out which one it was" Sherlock turns his head back, facing the ceiling again, then closing his eyes. Johns mouth is dropped open in total shock, he shakes his head out of it. "No, it wasn't the first one or the second one, I don't know what caused it but it wasn't that I was shocked or that I might have had feelings for you, or even the alcohol" Sherlock opens his eyes turning his head on a dime at John. "Since when did feelings get sewn into the picture"? John ignores Sherlock's question getting up and heading for the door. Sherlock jumps up dashing for the door blocking John from exiting. "your going to go pour your sorrows into a bottomless alcohol pit aren't you" John looks up at him irritated "get out of my way Sherlock" Sherlock stands his ground. John grabs Sherlock s collar looking at him angrily "get out of my way" John growls but Sherlock isn't going to be submissive so easily. Sherlock grabs Johns shoulder "No ". John goes to throw a punch but Sherlock grabs his wrist and stops Johns attempted protest by smacking his lips onto Johns. John freezes not knowing what to do, he s fighting with himself because he thought that it was wrong, what Sherlock was doing. But another part of him was saying that it was right, that he should kiss back.

John feels a small blush creep on his cheeks, but he brushes it off shoving Sherlock back hard enough to bolt out of the room, down the stairs and out the door before Sherlock could catch up with him. John runs down the streets of London in a panic, afraid that Sherlock will catch up to him again. John didn't know what to think or even feel, he was used to the loss and pain keeping his deepest most sacred wishes of his heart locked away from everyone. He didn't want to face them or the reality of the danger that would befall the men if his feelings were out. John wanted to be Sherlock's friend and forget his feeling for him that were more then friendship. Sherlock started to pursue John wondering where John would go. It had been a long time since Sherlock knew everywhere John went, John possibly had new places that he could go to and Sherlock wasn't there to know them. Sherlock began to wonder if John would ever accept his feelings for him, but Sherlock couldn't get sidetracked with that, he had to find John. Sherlock started out searching in all of the original places that he and John went to. He had already checked Angelo s, the pub and the Morgue but still no John Watson. Eventually Sherlock went down the list of possibilities with no luck and he started to really worry for where John might be. The moon was high in the night sky by now, full and beautiful, Sherlock found himself over by the tracks where John had found the strange symbols from one of their first cases together. Up ahead in the distance Sherlock spotted a man sitting against that wall. As Sherlock got closer he knew without a doubt that it could be John.

Sherlock walked up to him seeing John drunk off his ass reeking of hard liquor, possibly vodka or moonshine and unable to keep his head up it seamed. "John, oh for gods sakes drinking. You shouldn't have to drown your sorrows into a bottle, also with the fact that if you consume too much you will die from alcohol poisoning. John I always thought that you were the level headed calm warm hearted ex-army doctor that I could trust when I first met you". John looks up at Sherlock glaring. He staggers to his feet leaning against the wall for primary support. "Get out of here..now go" John waves his arm for Sherlock to leave but Sherlock dose not budge, he had never seen John this fall down drunk ever. So Sherlock was going to stay no matter how angry John got at him Sherlock was not going to abandon his friend when he was in this state. Sherlock grabbed onto John who shoved him back throwing the bottle. It collided across Sherlock s face cutting him as it shattered falling to the ground. Sherlock stumbled back grunting, he ignored the pain and walked right back beside John determined to help him home. "Just get away from me Sherlock" ! John shouted stumbling against the wall. Sherlock still didn't know why John was acting so cold to him, it was not like John at all. "She burned the caring, loving heart out of you with her words and actions didn't she, John" Sherlock s voice was on the verge of cracking. John let out a laugh that sounded mildly psychotic. "Yea, that s why trying to find any type of love is pointless. You just end up like me, with a burned out heart" Just then tears started streaking down Johns face. John berried his face into his hands sobbing unable to prevent it or stop it once the tears began. Sherlock felt his heart stop momentarily, he never wanted to see John sad and yet John was shedding tears right in front of him. "Sherlock we-we..can t be together" John said through the sobs and gasping., Sherlock wrapped his arms around John holding him close until the doctor's sobs stopped. Johns eyes were getting heavy as Sherlock continued to rub his back gently "Shh, its ok John, its ok" John fell against Sherlock nearly limp. Sherlock felt Johns face feeling for a fever again, his face was warm but no sign of a fever, Sherlock lifted John up in his arms and began to walk back towards home. Once Sherlock was back inside the flat he looked down at John asleep like a baby in his arms, Sherlock didn't want to disturb him. The sight warmed Sherlock's heart, he very carefully removed his jacket setting it on the hanger as Johns hands clung to Sherlock's shirt like iron bars of a prison cell. Sherlock made his way to his room and carefully removed Johns shoes then his own knowing the removal of Johns jacket was out of the question and would wake him.

Sherlock laid down on the bed, he repositioned Johns body so that he was straighter with his head still against Sherlock's chest. He couldn't believe how peaceful John was when he was asleep, most nights, the other nights Johns face was tormented with nightmares of war. Sherlock wiped away the sweat gathering around Johns eyebrows he pressed his lips against Johns forehead. "I m sorry. I wont push you any more. As long as you return to your normal self then I don t mind that you don t have feelings for me. I just want my John Watson back in my life again" a few tears escaped Sherlock's eyes as he drifted off to sleep holding onto John protectively. The next morning Sherlock opened his eyes, facing the ceiling, he saw the beam of sunlight shine through the partially open curtain in his bedroom. "you have a unusual heart beat when you sleep" Sherlock looked down to see John awake, still in Sherlock's arms. "what" ? Sherlock asks still half asleep. John exhales "I mean when you sleep your heart rate stays normal, but when you start to mumble in your sleep it accelerates just a small bit. Its kind of sweet, like how a dog moves its legs when its dreaming". Sherlock blushes lightly. John huffs uncomfortably in Sherlock's arms. "you mind letting me go now its very hot this morning and I want to make it to the shower before I collapse of heat stroke" Sherlock undid his arms dropping them to his sides, Johns face was dripping with sweat, his hair was now dark and stuck to his skin. He tried to lift himself up grunting, his forearms burned from being numb underneath himself all night. John shifted to the side then fell off of the bed hitting the floor with a thud. Sherlock sat up immediately leaning over the bed grabbing onto Johns arm, pulling him to his feet. "John are you alright" ? Sherlock asked still holding onto John afraid he would stumble again. "I m fine Sherlock" He let John go. John let his jacket slide off of him, his shirt was dark with sweat so he slid that off feeling much cooler. Sherlock was completely star struck. John made his way out of Sherlock's room and over to the bathroom. When John opened the bathroom door he could see that the room was already filled with steam, something felt off but then again it was already a hot day in London so John let his guard down closing the door behind him. He relaxed feeling the warm steam wrap around him. He let his pants and boxers drop before he opened the shower door. He turned on the water and was surprised with a splash of cold, that woke him up making him gasp before he turned it to hot. John felt the water slowly gather at his feet but paid no mind to it since it would run down the drain eventually. He opened his eyes feeling a little fog headed, he stared at the white tile and noticed he was seeing bits of blue, green and orange that was indeed not normal. John looked down seeing that the drain was clogged, he bent down to reach it but his reactions and motor functions were diminishing slowing down. John tried to unclog the drain but it had been welded around the metal drain, there was no way John could get it out. John tried to unlock the shower door but his hand kept slipping off of it and his grip was loosened. John was trapped, feeling suddenly tired and hazy with the water filling up the shower. Would Sherlock be able to hear the constant water or would he just ignore it thinking nothing in the least. John hoped that Sherlock would do something because his life depended on Sherlock's genius now.

Sherlock finally got out of bed wiping the sweat from his forehead. He took off his dress jacket and stretched out soaking in the sunlight from the window. Sherlock then took off his sweaty cloth's, threw them in his laundry hamper and dressed in a black t-shirt and grey jeans. Sherlock took his time walking to the kitchen figuring John was still taking his shower. "John, would you hurry up I need to take mine in a bit and I require hot water" Sherlock called from the kitchen making himself and John some tea for the morning. The detective was puzzled when he did not hear a response from the bathroom. 'Hes probably still mad at me for last night' Sherlock sighed heavily drooping his head towards the floor. Meanwhile John was trying to stay afloat as the water was now up to his neck and he had only a few more feet until the water would reach the top of the shower. "Sherlock.." John tried calling for him taking in mouthfuls of water. John began to pound his fists against the shower door desperate for anyone to hear him. Sherlock started to hear a thud, thud from the bathroom, he set his tea down and walked over. He opened the door and saw the air was moist and heavy, but there was absolutely no steam like there should be. Sherlock felt like something was wrong, he walked over seeing the shower door. Sherlock could see John was trying to tread water and that it was only inches now from being full. Sherlock instantly began to pound on the door but the thick glass refused to break under Sherlock's fists. John was pressed against the shower ceiling sucking up the last small breath full's of air that he could. "Sherlo-" John had gone under as the water filled the Shower. John was able to stop the running water, he pounded his fists against the shower door feeling tired. He was not as strong as he was this morning before his shower, John knew that whatever was in the shower when he stepped in did this. It had to be some type of breathable chemical that caused temporary muscle weakness, like a muscle relaxer would do. Just then John knew it had to be a new type of muscle relaxer, that had to be the answer to why this was happening to him, but why wasn't Sherlock acting the same way. Sherlock darted out of the bathroom once he saw that his force alone wouldn't break the glass.

He ran through the flat searching for a blunt enough object that could smash the glass and get John out. Just then Sherlock found a Mariners bat that John had underneath his bed. With the bat in his hand he raced back to the bathroom. Sherlock raised the bat but he stopped when he saw Johns limp body against the glass door. With how John was if Sherlock were to swing he would hit John. Even if he didn't hit John, when he would pour out along with the water and glass John would defiantly cut his throat by colliding with the glass. Sherlock didn't know what angle to hit the glass without harming John. Sherlock hit the top right corner of the shower, throwing the bat as soon as he saw the rapid cracks in it. At once Sherlock was hit with the huge chunks of glass from the door, he reached around the glass grabbing John by the arm throwing him towards the door. Sherlock covered himself as his back slammed into the counter and the glass shattered over him cutting him all over. Sherlock shook the glass from his hair getting up, walking through the water and glass towards John. Sherlock picked John up taking him out to the living room setting John down. Sherlock pressed his ear against Johns chest, he didn't hear anything. At once Sherlock opened Johns mouth breathing in slowly, watching Johns chest rise, he then interlaced his fingers pressing down on Johns chest eight times before he breathed into Johns mouth again. Eventually John opened his eyes panicked. Sherlock rolled him over to his side as John coughed up water from his lungs. "What on earth"?! Miss Hudson said standing in the now open door way in total shock.. Sherlock calmed down Miss Hudson and she then left since Sherlock insisted that he would take care of everything. "you will be the death of me Sherlock" Miss Hudson said right before she left. Once John was done with coughing his eyes remained closed and his body was limp. Sherlock shook John lightly "John.."? he could see that John was still breathing but his body didn't move. It only took about thirty seconds for Sherlock to figure out that John must have a muscle relaxer flowing through his system, but how did he contract it. Sherlock carried John over to the couch wrapping a blanket over John. After that Sherlock attended to the bathroom that had to be dealt with. Once Sherlock had gotten rid of the water and swept up all the glass he did some thorough inspecting of the room. Sherlock saw something on the counter just below the cabinets. He inspected it closely, it looked like a small grey eraser. Sherlock put his cloves on and placed the eraser in a seal-able clear bag for evidence, that was all that was found that did not belong to either of them. Sherlock sat in his chair watching John asleep, unable to move on the couch. His eyes slowly shifted around the room into every corner he could see deducting that nothing else was added to their flat or tampered with. But the things that still remained a mystery were, what was that strange thing Sherlock found and how did anyone get inside the flat and plant that without Sherlock or John sensing anything. Also who was it that planted the strange muscle relaxer drug, besides the obvious Moriarty, who would be clever enough to do such a thing. John, finally woke up and was able to move, but only limited movements. Sherlock instantly started bombing John with questions. John gripped his head feeling the room start to spin. "John are you ok"? Sherlock asked touching Johns shoulder. John gripped his chest feeling like his lungs were on fire. Instantly Sherlock called for a ambulance and both John and Sherlock were rushed to the hospital. Sherlock remained at Johns side the entire time, complaining how the doctors did their check ins


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 ~The Hunter and The Prey~

A few days later John was finally discharged from the hospital. Sherlock was right it was a new strain of muscle relaxer. "ok Sherlock you were right, but we don t know everything about the muscle relaxer yet. All we know are 2 symptoms to it, there could be more". John had Sherlock there, they didn't know every symptom of the drug yet, or if there were more of the drug out in the public's reach. What they did know is that whoever planted the drug wanted the person dead. On their way back to the flat they decided to stop by the lab so Sherlock could do some more studying into the drug. John was right by Sherlock's side the whole time. Later on Sherlock went over to Mycroft and demanded that there be security cameras in the flat. John looked around the flat slightly worried and creep-ed out by the security cameras. "Sherlock, don t you think you went a little overboard with the cameras"? John asked lightly tugging at his collar. Sherlock starred at John seriously "No, just the right amount of cameras were added, nothing more nothing less John" . John looked at Sherlock curiously "exactly how many cameras are just the right amount, Sherlock"? John asked almost afraid to hear the answer. "oh, there is one for the main door to our flat and three in this very living room. Two for each bedroom, one for the bathroom, and one for the kitchen" . Johns mouth dropped nearly to the floor in pure astonishment over the number of cameras his friend placed in the flat. "Sherlock have you gone mad.! One or two cameras are plenty but eight cameras total"? Sherlock watched John as he paced the flat throwing his hands up in the air frustrated. "John its for our own safety, you know that" . Sherlock laid on the couch with his eyes closed thinking things over in his head. John settled down but was still paranoid about the cameras in the flat. "Hey Sherlock. I was-" Just then Sherlock's phone rang. "John can you please get that, its in my right breast pocket of my overcoat". John rolled his eyes getting up retrieving the phone from Sherlock's pocket. "its Lestrade I think we might have another case" John tossed the phone and Sherlock caught it without even looking. "Sherlock Holmes" Sherlock answered. "Sherlock, its Lestrade we have a very unusual case that we need your help on". "ok, were on our way" Sherlock springs to his feet placing his phone in his pocket while grabbing his overcoat. "come on John there s another case that they need our help on. It sounds like they are really stumped with this one". Sherlock says sounding joyful as he waits for John to get his coat on. They both hurry down the stairs hailing a cab. The whole way there Sherlock is absolutely silent. Eventually they arrive at a warehouse surrounded by caution tape. Sherlock and John get out of the car observing the rundown looking warehouse, before going inside. "hmm, cliche' building by the looks of it" Sherlock states already bored, John looks at Sherlock rolling his eyes, putting his guard up. They walk inside the building and John tenses feeling a uneasy vibe throughout the building. Sherlock looks over at John sternly. "John don t let your mind get sidetracked with what if, keep your focus on the case at hand. There are plenty of people here that the killer wont come within 100 miles of this place" John looked over at Sherlock slightly embarrassed "what tells you that this is a murder, it could just be a suicide for all we know, we haven t gotten to see the state of the body yet". John inches away from Sherlock and tries to focus on the possible case that will be shown to them shortly.

The men enter the very last room over off to the left corner of the building. The stench of dead flesh is almost overwhelming once Sherlock and John get to the doorway. Lestrade Anderson and the rest of the crew are already there. They walk into the room and instantly see the grouse sight of the corpse. The body is hung up by hooks in between two beams right below the window, the face is slit at the corners of the mouth and cut all the way up to the ears for a eerie smile. The eyes have been held open by pins stuck through the fragile flesh, blood was all over the corpse some splatter looking almost beautiful but the rest too grouse for beauty. Sherlock starred into the dead black eyes and began circling the victim, observing the floor and the splatter zone all over. "She was murdered here in this room, the angles of the splatters on the walls indicate that she tried to escape and move away from her killer but the hooks kept her still. The angle at which her mouth was cut suggests that the murderer had a personal reason for killing her by causing her to look this way, the eyes held open mean that he wanted her to watch what he would do to her until her last moments". Sherlock continued to circle her looking for any other details on the body and around the room. "The killer was smart, he killed her and left no DNA of any kind telling us he is a highly experienced killer, but even the most experienced can make mistakes when leaving the scene of the crime, they almost always do". Sherlock stated.

John stays in front of her starring at the white light surrounding her from the window. "John do you have any input on the state of the victim".? Sherlock asked John finally standing still. "she was so beautiful" John said not giving Sherlock the answer he was looking for. Sherlock takes another look at her, a small smile creasing his lips "yes by any standards she was beautiful, very beautiful. Anyway, Lestrade find out who she is and everyone she was in contact with, the killer must have known her." Sherlock and John leave the crime scene leaving the rest to Lestrade and his team. Later on that night Sherlock lounges on the couch while John sits at the kitchen table and writes up the recent activity of what case they are on in his blog. Sherlock sighs out loud clearly bored when the door to their flat bursts open. Sherlock gets up and is tackled by police officers. John races from the kitchen and tackles the main officer who tackled Sherlock. Sherlock is roughly cuffed leaving scratches from the cuffs themselves on his wrists and is lifted to his feet as he is baffled by this. "What s the meaning of this"?! Sherlock demands, he looked over to the door seeing Lestrade walk through it with a sad and angry expression on his face. Lestrade holds up a plastic baggie labeled evidence. It has small black strings in it, Sherlock demands again what the meaning for this was angered that this was happening. "Sherlock, we found traces of your overcoat and hair underneath the victims fingernails. We ran them through three times and they came back as a complete match to you". John tries to get out of the officers binds but he cant. "Well its just like Agent Donovan said, Psychopaths get bored. She also said that one day wed find a body that Sherlock would be the one to put it there". Sherlock is walked over to the door right beside Lestrade. "I'm telling you it was not me I m being framed Lestrade open your eyes" Lestrade looks Sherlock in the eyes "Evidence doesn't lie Sherlock, people do. I m sorry take him away."

Sherlock and John are taken downstairs and placed in separate police cars. The whole way there Sherlock is fuming with rage while the other part of him is worried sick for John and his well being. Sherlock is taken from the car and thrown into a holding cell. Sherlock gets up and sees John in the cell with him. "John, your ok"? Sherlock asked instantly. "Yes I m fine I was worried about you with the way they cuffed you back at the flat" John says instantly looking towards Sherlock's wrists. John takes Sherlock's hands rolling up his sleeves looking at the scratches Sherlock had. John takes Sherlock over to the sink and grabs a rag wetting it and lightly going over the cuts carefully. "John there is no need" Sherlock insisted but John ignores it. "there, now its up to your skin to repair itself because I have no anti bacterial with me to place on the scratches". Sherlock gives John a soft look "Thank you John". John still has his hands on Sherlock's wrists staying perfectly in place feeling his veins at his wrists, John brings Sherlock's left wrist up a few inches and gently kisses the scratches. Then John does the same with Sherlock's other wrist revealing a dusting of blush on the doctors cheeks as he looks up into Sherlock's stunned eyes. John takes a step towards Sherlock.

Sherlock backs away against the wall with no where to go, John blocking his exit. Sherlock slumps to the ground "your just playing me" John shakes his head. "No I m not" Sherlock's eyes go sad. "Then I must be dead" John crouches down in front of Sherlock taking his hand placing it to Johns heart. "Your not dead Sherlock", John looks down at Sherlock's hand over his heart, "Because your hearts still beating". Sherlock looked up seeing John, feeling Johns heart beating against his hand. John slowly moved towards Sherlock eying his lips. Sherlock also moved towards John closing the gap between them when their lips finally met. John felt like a huge weight was just lifted from his heart making it easier for him to think and feel. Johns hands lightly touched both sides of Sherlock's face and Sherlock moves his hand over to the back of Johns neck pulling him closer. His other hand stayed over Johns heart completely content with everything now, even if he was to be faced with the possible falsely accused Sherlock didn't care. To Sherlock as long as he had John in his arms, knowing that John finally returned his love Sherlock didn't care if he had to come face to face with death, to him it would be well worth it for this. The cell door opened and John was ripped off of Sherlock. Sherlock was out of the cell as it slammed shut in Johns face, Sherlock felt Johns hand on his arm. "No don t take him please" John begged, his eyes almost mad.

Sherlock got out of the officers grasp and grabbed Johns pleading hands pressing his face against the bars. "John, calm down ok, I will be alright I m Sherlock Holmes" Their lips met once more before Sherlock was torn from Johns reach "it will be ok John I promise you" Sherlock was escorted down the hall into the interrogation room, with Lestrate waiting. Lestrade looked at Sherlock from across the table. Sherlock and Lestrade had their brief interrogation before Sherlock was sent to trial. After the following questions involving the case Sherlock Holmes was found guilty until the murders continued and then he would be set free and dropped of all charges from his record. Sherlock stood up from his chair and was escorted to the doors in handcuffs. Sherlock was then sent to prison, the place that either makes or breaks the strongest of will power. It had now been two long and hellish months for both the doctor and the detective to go without seeing each other. When the time finally came for Sherlock's release, Sherlock was no longer the same. Although his genius and mental hard drive were still intact, his reactions and looks were not. Sherlock was released and had a taxi cab outside the prison to escort him home. Finally at 221b Baker St again Sherlock let out a sigh of relief. Sherlock stepped inside and saw that Miss Hudson was apparently out for the day. He then proceeded up the row of stairs towards the door to his and Johns flat hoping to be encircled by Johns arms once again. Carefully Sherlock opened the door peeking inside the empty living room "John" ? Sherlock called out but no one answered. Sherlock looked over to the desk beside the chairs where him and John would sit with their morning tea, he could see there was a paper on the table. Sherlock made his way over to the table and read the words on the paper out loud.

"Dear Sherlock, I know that we have been once more separated from each other, but for me the pain of loosing you again. I just can not bear it anymore Sherlock, I now fear that we will never again meet. Life is nothing if you are not by my side, so goodbye forever my Sherlock Holmes.  
Forever Yours, John H. Watson".

Sherlock's hands started to tremble with fear as he then read the note over again in his head. He couldn't believe that this was happening, not to his John when he finally was released. Sherlock instantly raced into his room seeing it was empty, he then went over to the bathroom again with no luck. Sherlock raced up the stairs to Johns room shoving the door open and stopping dead in his tracks. The man that starred back was neither John nor Moriarty. The tall mysterious man leaned against the foot of Johns bed looking almost smug at Sherlock's pained expression. Sherlock glared at the stranger "Well well took you a much shorter time then I expected for you to get to this room. It seams I underestimated your great speed Mr. Sherlock Holmes". the man grinned like a clever cat back at Sherlock. From his accent Sherlock could tell he was American and that he appeared in a thug like way. His black hood was up and helped shade his bright green eyes. His black leather jacket was lightly covered with punk band patches making him appear dangerous and wild. The slight baggie black pants and combat boots told him that he indeed knew how to live on the streets with the smell coming off of him. All in all a decent looking criminal compared to Moriarty s flaming gay attitude and bad style in clothing. "Who are you and why are you in here"?! Sherlock demanded raising his voice.

"Well, lets see you should have been able to guess, but no you didn't. I guess those months in prison have dulled your ability to read people. Just call me Robbie". Robbie was the exact same height as Sherlock, he moved aside from the bed giving Sherlock the full view of the scene before his eyes. Sherlock could see the sheets were in a tangled heap and the lamp to the right side of his bed had been kicked over and shattered on the floor. The bed post was slightly cracked from Johns head making contact with the wood. Over to his left he saw that the other bedside table was knocked over by a struggle, the mirror on the wall had been broken and the blood stains on the floor indicated Sherlock's worst fears. John had been kidnapped. Sherlock starred at the open window starring at the crooked angle it was at from someone shoving it open knocking the left corner out of the groove. Sherlock could play the whole scene in his head seeing it as clear as day. John must have been asleep and woken up by a man, possibly two men by the sight of the struggle. Sherlock's knees nearly gave out from under him but the great detective remained on his feet. "The blood stains are at least a day old. The next time you try to make it look like suicide make it convincingly". Sherlock barked at Robbie, his body shaking with rage. Robbie smiled at Sherlock holding up a small recorder "Do you want to hear"? Robbie asked. Sherlock raised his head to Robbie when Robbie hit the play button. "What the mmuuggghh Sherlock"! lamp breaking "Sherlock! Ow!" Glass breaking "Sherlock.."! When the recording ended Sherlock was sobbing as quietly as he could.  
Sherlock tackled Robbie against the wall choking him with his bare hands. Robbie passed out and Sherlock dialed Mycroft not knowing what to do now. Mycroft rushed right over finding Sherlock standing over Robbie. "Sherlock what happened"? Mycroft asked in shock. "John was kidnapped a day ago, this man must know his whereabouts". Sherlock said hiding the choked tone in his voice as he spoke to his brother. Sherlock and Mycroft picked Robbie up and took him down to the station letting Lestrades team do the analyzing of the crime scene since Sherlock had other matters to worry about. Once Robbie had consciousness again he was placed in the interrogation room first. Sherlock stepped towards the door but Lestrade stopped him "Sherlock before you go in there promise me you wont do anything rash. I don t want you back in jail, you hear me". Lestrade said sounding sincere. "I also want to apologize for wrongly imprisoning you. I shouldn't have done it". Sherlock accepted his apology and promised he would be on his best behavior. Lestrade nodded and they both walked into the room.

"well Robbie, it seams that you have no passport back to the U.S, so it looks like you and I will be getting mighty cozy during this investigation. Now tell me where is Dr. John Watson" Lestrade said sounding intimidating to Robbie. Robbie barley paid any attention to Lestrade sipping his cup of coffee and checking the length of his fingernails as he proceeded to bite at them. "you know Sherlock you keep that glare up your eyes are liable to squeeze out of your head" Robbie said not taking his eyes off of his coffee. Sherlock slammed his hands on the table causing the coffee to slosh in the cup nearly spilling over the rim. "Tell me where is Dr. Watson. I know that you are in charge of where he goes and what happens to him". Sherlock said trying to remain calm with every tick of the clock driving him insane.

Robbie looked up, his light brown hair hovering in his eyes. "your completely right, also what ever happens to me in the meantime will also determine the Dr s Fate. If I were in your position I would be playing the nice card if he is really your friend". Sherlock was scared stiff. Robbie placed his hands directly under his chin smiling once again. "So Mr. Holmes what will be your next move, make it wisely or live in regret. I m the wrong person to try and out wit. So take a seat and lets you and I have a little heart to heart, alone". Lestrade left the room and Sherlock took a seat starring into this criminals eyes. "What shall we talk about Robbie"? Robbie leaned back looking up at the ceiling tiles. "Your genus Sherlock, I am curious as to how far it can stretch before it snaps" Sherlock began to deduce Robbie but was stopped, for some reason he could only observe what Robbie was wearing and very little about his personality. "oh, what s the matter, can't deduct me. What a shame, but here I can deduct a lot about you". Sherlock knew what Robbie was doing, it was exactly what Sherlock always did, but somehow this 23 year old had managed to nearly take it to another level entirely.

John was shaken awake by the bumpy roads. He opened his eyes to come face to face with the back seat of a car. His mouth was gagged and his hands bound down. John tried to raise his head to see out the window of the moving car but all he could see besides sunlight was blue sky with fluffy clouds. John could tell by the position of the sun that it was nearly noon. John could tell he was groggy and that he had been asleep for a day, his waist was held in place by a seat belt. John rolled his eyes angrily at this. John turns around still in the seat belt. John sees two men in the front seat and one of them turns around smacking John in the head causing him to force his eyes shut for the remainder of the car ride. 'Sherlock, where are you. Please be alright' John thinks to himself, he tries to work at his binds some more.  
Sherlock is in a total stare down with Robbie refusing to back down from his gaze. The clock continued to tick, tick, tick, tick. Sherlock was trying to not scream at that annoying clock. "What, don t like time ticking away without your Dr by your side. By the way did you like that little note I left for you"? Robbie asked. Sherlock was surprised because Johns name was in Johns hand writing so how did Robbie pull it off. "I have my own little ways Sherlock I guarantee you". Robbie was digging his way deeper under Sherlock's skin and Sherlock hated that as much as he hated the noise of the clock. Sherlock grabbed the coffee mug and threw it at the clock breaking the glass, stopping the clock. Robbie smiled evilly at Sherlock. "looks like your genius finally reached its limit and snapped". Sherlock was scared now. Robbie looked over at the broken clock seeing he was there for close to three hours already. "I need a phone call. Wouldn't want my team to think I died and kill John off too soon right, Sherlock" Just then Lestrade walked in and he brought Robbie out over to the land line phone for his phone call. "I will need to make one every hour until my release got it". Lestrade nodded his head getting it.

Once the car came to a stop John was jerked against the back seat tweaking his neck. He was un strapped and taken out of the car, a man walked up with a black sack in his hands starring at John seriously. John tried to struggle out of the mans grasp shaking with fear, usually a bag over a hostages head meant execution to the army doctor. The bag was placed over Johns head as John tried to scream out his protests that were muffled by his gag over his mouth. John was shoved forward being told to keep walking. John did slightly tripping over the small craters in the ground leading to another smack to the head for him. Meanwhile Lestrade stayed a foot away from Robbie as he continued his code conversation with his team on what to do with John and possibly where to meet up later. As Robbie was hanging up the phone he looked down seeing a small pen on top of the phone book. He discreetly grabbed it and spun around stabbing Lestrade in the leg and shoving him over one of the desks in the yard. Robbie took off like a bullet down the hall. Sherlock herd the disturbance rushing out of the interrogation room to see Lestrade toppled over holding the pen in place deep into his thigh. "Sherlock catch him", Lestrade ordered. Sherlock took off with a loaded gun in his hand after Robbie. He darted around the corner catching up to Robbie. Sherlock shot his gun grazing Robbie's arm but that did not stop him. Sherlock aimed again shooting Robbie in the side, slowing him down a little. Robbie looked ahead seeing a wall with a sharp right turn. Robbie ran up the wall pressing off it with his feet and kicked Sherlock in the chest before he could even react to it. Sherlock was on the ground while Robbie got away. Sherlock got up and raced back to Lestrade. Lestrade was already surrounded by nurses while Sherlock grabbed a laptop making a wed search for his cell phone that he planted in Robbie's pocket. It only took no more than 20 minutes for Sherlock to home in on the location where they possibly had John. It was a hours drive away. Sherlock got up from the chair grabbing a gun with a full clip and took off without telling anyone. Finally Sherlock was at the right location, it looked like a warehouse and possibly a place to study hydraulics, Sherlock crept over to the door of it. He found a staircase and followed it to the roof looking inside the building. Sure enough he spotted John, he had a bag over his head, blood on his shoulder and his hands were bound behind his back. Sherlock gritted his teeth at this sight.

A set of footsteps sounded on the rooftop and Sherlock was tackled to the ground. He got up struggling with the man for a brief moment. Soon enough the strangers foot slipped and they both crashed through the window, hitting the ground in a heap, surrounded by shattered glass. Sherlock opened his eyes blinking the blood out of his vision. Johns eyes went wide with shock and complete relief. Sherlock slowly got up while the stranger remained un conscious. John remained silenced by the shock of seeing Sherlock alive and well. Robbie stood there amused that Sherlock found his hide out. "well I have to know how you found me." Robbie said slightly smug. Sherlock brushed the glass off his cloth's standing in front of Robbie, and a foot away from John off to his right. Moments later Robbie felt a vibrating feeling in his breast pocket, he pulled out Sherlock's phone actually stunned by this. His eyes darted from the phone to Sherlock and back again. "What, How"?

Sherlock smiled evilly. "it was simple, I knew you were going to jump off of that wall and slam into me to slow me down so I took advantage of the situation by slipping my mobile into your pocket just before you knocked me back. It was child's play really." For once Robbie was speechless and Sherlock could see that Robbie's genius had crumbled to the floor. "who's genius has snapped now"? Sherlock asked sarcastically chuckling at him. Sherlock reached over grabbing Johns arm feeling John trembling. "John its me, Sherlock. Even your average mind should have known that" John kicked Sherlock in the leg insulting him, but it was muffled by the gag. Sherlock took the bag off Johns head removed the gag and untied Johns hands. Robbie glared at both men when a voice interjected. "Glad to see me again" Moriarty called out singing. John and Sherlock shared a sour look in response to seeing and hearing Moriarty.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7~Stand Off~

Sherlock wraps his arm around John, calming his terrified tremble. Sherlock saw the cut near Johns temple, the blood still wet trailed down his face and ran onto Johns shoulder staining his shirt. Sherlock whispered into Johns ear "get out of here now, I will handle this John". Sherlock looked into Johns eyes as they screamed no. "Are you mad, I m staying right by your side. I m not leaving you". Moriarty laughed out loud as Robbie rolled his eyes at Moriarty. Moriarty glared at Robbie drawing his gun, so did Robbie back at Moriarty. Sherlock took a step back and both Moriarty and Robbie pointed their guns at Sherlock and John. Sherlock froze in place as his hand drew out his gun pointing it at both men. John still remained by Sherlock's side starring into the barrels of the guns that had his and Sherlock's names on them.

Sherlock started a star down with both men. He felt John leave his side and he turned his head to see two guards taking John towards the door to the outside. John pleaded to stay screaming. "NO Sherlock. Let me go"! Sherlock held his gaze with John "its ok John I will be fine, I assure you" . After that John was outside the warehouse, the doors locked. The three men with guns could hear a faint screaming from John through the thick walls. Moriarty glared at Sherlock. "How did you survive that fall"? Sherlock stared at Moriarty remaining silent. Moriarty roared in frustration stepping towards Sherlock. "Tell me or your dead"! Moriarty threatened. Sherlock pulled the trigger back but no bullets left the barrel. Moriarty smiled "looser" Sherlock felt a bullet enter through his side and another one in his leg. He closed his eyes hearing a total of 6 gunshots. Sherlock opened his eyes seeing Moriarty dead at his feet and seeing Robbie looking terrified, hands shaking like mad. "Robbie, why did you-" "You didn t do anything wrong. I m sorry. I had my own reasons for doing what I did I swear." Robbie took off towards the back of the warehouse and Sherlock struggled to his feet opening the door grunting and out of breathe.

John saw Sherlock leaning against the door frame, blood staining his white shirt underneath his dress jacket. Sherlock fell into Johns arms no longer able to stand on the wounded leg. "Sherlock"? John said stunned by this. Sherlock rested his head in Johns lap as John tore his arm sleeve off wrapping it tightly around the wound in Sherlock's leg. "Sherlock can you hear me"? John asked Sherlock who was unfocused as to what was happening around him. "What, John What s going on. Ow" Sherlock grunted at the pain bringing him back to all that just went down. "Lestrade should be here any minute" As soon as John said that the police and emergency crew blared their sirens. John took Sherlock in his arms lifting the tall slender man up. Sherlock could see the determined look on Johns face when he walked as quick as he could towards the ambulance. Once inside the ambulance John was asked to leave but Sherlock clutched Johns hand for dear life. "No, he stays". Sherlock ordered and they let John ride along with them to the hospital. "Sherlock your going to be ok" Sherlock smiled up at John. "I know that John. Thank you" Sherlock's hand slid up Johns naked arm to his face. Johns cheeks went pink with embarrassment. Sherlock's vision started to blur at the edges. "Sherlock, can you hear me. Sherlock"? John asked as Sherlock's eyes were starting to close. He could see a mask being placed over his face. "Sherlock take a deep breathe for me". John said, sounding like a order to Sherlock. Sherlock took in a deep breath as he felt Johns cool fingers at his neck. The great detective closed his eyes unable to hold them open any longer. "He should be ok his breathing is stable again. Hang in there Sherlock, were almost to the hospital". Sherlock herd John say as he slipped off to sleep.

Awhile of silence passed over Sherlock. He felt a hand over his arm rubbing it. "Sherlock, hey wake up" John said softly, his deep voice calling to Sherlock from sleep. Sherlock's eyes opened to a blurry version of John. His hand automatically reached out feeling Johns cheek. "John" Sherlock said sleepily to John who was still beside his bed. John looked into Sherlock's sleepy grey eyes leaning over the bed. John leaned in and kissed Sherlock on the cheek. "John, how long have I been asleep"? John pulled his lips away from Sherlock's cheek to look him in the eyes. "You have been out for three days, the doctors say you are strong enough to leave today since your were not too badly hurt". Sherlock blushed at the mention of doctor but also getting what John said to him.

A hour later Sherlock was finally released from the hospital, complaining on how he should have been able to go home right after they escaped the warehouse. "I m telling you John if they allowed me to go home I wouldn't have to be in those annoying hospital beds with the irritating machines in the first place. Besides I already have a doctor, I don't need another one". John blushed at what Sherlock said. "Sherlock I get where you are coming from but lets face it in that scenario you were better off in a hospital. Plus I had to have myself checked out even before I could go and visit you". Finally they were up the stares and inside their flat again, away from the public's eyes. Sherlock laid on the couch stretched out and comfortable. John walked over to the couch watching Sherlock with his eyes closed in his hands in the praying position. Johns fingertips brushed Sherlock's cheek as he smiled once again at him knowing what he felt for his friend was not only friendship, it was deeper than that. It was the fantastic feeling of love. "Sherlock I love you" John said his voice so sure of himself. Sherlock opened his eyes gazing into Johns eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~Actions of Love~

Sherlock raised his hand up to Johns shoulder making John take a step back. "Oh I thought that you were asleep. Sorry" Sherlock gave John a emotionless look. "John you don't always need to apologize it gets annoying." Johns face saddened 'is he reverting back to the old Sherlock like before.'? John thought to himself not liking the idea of it. Sherlock smiled up at John "even if it gets annoying I still love it." John smiled back at Sherlock relieved from Sherlock's answer. Sherlock quickly sat up moving over facing John, inches away from him. John backed away some more, making sure he didn't hit the small table in front of the couch, he backed up to the wall with Sherlock still inches away from him. "Sherlock what are you doing"? John asked a bit nervous. Oh who was he kidding he was as nervous as hell, he wanted this for so long but he never ever expected anything to change. "Sherlock"? John asked again.

Sherlock smiled, his face leaning into Johns shoulder, his black curls brushing the side of Johns neck. John froze in place feeling Sherlock's soft curls brushing against his neck, almost tickling him. Sherlock moved his lips up at Johns ear speaking in a whisper. "your body is getting ahead of itself, but I like it. It practically screams that you want me" Sherlock's baritone voice rang in Johns ear as his hot breath rolled down Johns neck, causing his back to arch slightly letting out a small shutter. John tried to not sound surprised. "no, your wrong I'm fine" John said but Sherlock knew better. "John, your pupils are slightly dilated your breathing is increased your face is flushed and your heart rate is accelerated." John shook his head "Sherlock how could you possibly know that without looking at me."? John asked intriguing his flat mate.

Sherlock wrapped his fingers around Johns wrist lifting his arm up so John could see it as plain as day. His eyebrows were slightly raised as his mouth had a slight smile "you're a bad liar John .H. Watson." John saw Sherlock's third finger against his wrist tapping rapidly, to Johns heart rate he grabbed Sherlock's wrist as Sherlock then moved a inch closer to him. "See, you feel it and you can see it, so stop lying to me or get better at it" Johns eyes hardened at Sherlock silently throwing him a challenge, as John loved a good challenge against Sherlock. "I can be as good as a liar as you Sherlock." John said signaling the challenge was on, defiantly. "John we've been over this before, you can be a good liar but not as up on the scale as I am." With the little flashback Sherlock triggered in John he gave up on it. "ok you win, sorry I forgot about that." Sherlock smiled in victory over it. John felt Sherlock tug at his wrist slightly "Come on John" John stopped Sherlock in his tracks standing his ground. "wait, come on where, is there anywhere in particular you want us to go" John said pulling his wrist away from Sherlock's violin fingers. "well.." Sherlock thought out loud. "Sherlock I swear if you drag us out on another case I will make you so bored you wont have enough bullets in the world to save yourself." John threatened him.

Sherlock gulped stepping back in visioning the horror of it all, bored to death with no bullets to satisfy it, what a nightmare. Sherlock shook the nightmare out of his head. "ok, ok you win this time. I wont take us out on another case for a while just leave me plenty of bullets please." Sherlock begged John. John nodded smiling at him "of course Sherlock" he liked out witting Sherlock once he knew his weaknesses, if it meant no more looking over dead bodies or running for miles after they simply had no stamina for it. John and Sherlock made their way back over to the couch sitting down. John leaned over into Sherlock's shoulder sighing sweetly. Sherlock placed his arm around Johns shoulder pulling him even closer, until John was right against Sherlock. John blushed hard, taking in the smell of deodorant, tobacco and chemicals, Sherlock's smell. John herd Sherlock chuckle "liking my scent are we"? Sherlock teased, seeing John go red.

John got up from the couch walking into the kitchen. Sherlock stayed on the couch starring at the yellow bullet hole smiley face on the wall, coaxing a smile from him. Sherlock herd a knock on the door and got up walking over to the door opening it. "Robbie what are you doing here all of Scotland yard is out looking for you." Sherlock told him, but Robbie stepped past him entering the flat. John briskly walked out from the kitchen seeing Robbie, instantly pulling out his gun from his belt. "Sherlock you let him in here"? John asked baffled. John went over by Sherlock as Robbie sat on the couch looking exhausted.

"Are you going to let me explain my side of this or shoot me"? Robbie asked John not looking up from the table in front of him. John put his gun away and both him and Sherlock sat in their chairs facing Robbie on the couch. "you have our attention so explain" Sherlock said calmly, his hands joining together at his lips, observing Robbie. Robbie took a shaky breath trying to hold back the tears gathering at his eyes. "ok, I did it because of my sister." Robbie paused for a bit trying to stop the shaking of his hands. "about a week before I met Moriarty I was told by my sisters doctors that she only had a month left to live." Robbie wiped away his tears with his sleeve as Sherlock tossed him a box of tissues. "So you decided to join a dangerous criminal because your sister was dying, you did it because he promised you cash that you didn't have." Sherlock said from his chair. Robbie's head snapped up "yes, please I need help, the doctors said if I had the money they would try surgery to remove her cancer but I was broke. Please I need help, my sisters all I have. She's only 10 years old. Please will you help me." Robbie pleaded.

John met Robbie's gaze with sympathetic eyes. "Robbie.." Sherlock interjected cutting John off. "We will help you. Your telling us the truth, and besides you killed Moriarty so there is no need to worry about you joining him again." Sherlock said to Robbie, his hands still near his lips. "Shall we" Sherlock motioned for the door getting up waiting for John and Robbie. They both sprang to their feet and all went down the stairs grabbing their coats and stepping outside catching a cab. Once they arrived at the hospital Sherlock and John talked with the surgeon for Robbie's sister and her doctor. Sherlock handed them the money straight up. Robbie's sister was rushed to the operating room while Robbie , Sherlock and John waited out in the waiting room. John looked down to Robbie's shaking hands, he grabbed Robbie's wrist calming his shaking. "Robbie its going to be ok, the surgery is simple, she's going to be alright." Robbie took a deep breath calming down. Three hours later his sister was out of surgery and in the recovery room. Robbie was allowed in as well as Sherlock and John. Sherlock's eyes seamed to soften when he saw how small Robbie's sister was. "Her names Anna" Robbie said taking Anna's small hand. The surgeon stepped into the room telling Robbie how successful the surgery was and that she was going to be fine. Robbie threw his arms around the surgeon in total joy thanking him. Once the surgeon left Sherlock and John decided to leave letting Robbie have time with Anna. Sherlock and John went down to Scotland Yard explaining to Lestrade the situation concerning Robbie. Lestrade understood and dropped all charges from Robbie's record. In doing so Lestrade granted Robbie and Anna permission to re enter the United States again.

Sherlock and John finally made their way back to their flat once again. Sherlock went into his bedroom while John made himself some tea. A cup later John made his way to Sherlock's room. He slowly opened Sherlock's door seeing him asleep, the blankets hanging over the foot of the bed. John walked over pulling the blankets over Sherlock. John planted a kiss on Sherlock's cheek when Sherlock's hand grabbed Johns arm. "John, stay" Sherlock said sleepily to John refusing to let go of his arm. John smiled and crawled into bed next to Sherlock. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John. "how long do you want me to stay Sherlock."? John asked. "Forever John, simply forever" John smiled at Sherlock kissing his cupids bow lips "Forever with you sounds perfect, Sherlock."


End file.
